onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Pea
| jname = スイトピー | rname = Suitopī | ename = Sweetpea | first = Chapter 514; Episode 408 | affiliation = Kuja; Kuja Pirates | occupation = Warrior (Former); Pirate | birth = January 14th | jva = Kujira |Funi eva = Doug Goodrich }} Sweet Pea is a member of the Kuja tribe living on the island Amazon Lily. During the timeskip, she became a member of the Kuja Pirates. Appearance Sweet Pea is a very large, corpulent Kuja warrior with a masculine-like build. She wears the traditional skimpy wear of the Kuja warriors, and also carries a snake weapon with her. She wears a coat around her shoulders, like Marine Officers, and has a very square, thick chin. She also wears her hair in pigtails. Gallery Personality Sweet Pea is mostly distinguished by her strange attribute of making quotes and adding saga/volume to the end of her sentences, such as saying, "a race against time" when they found out that Luffy did not have much time before the mushrooms enveloped him. She seems to follow orders without trouble, as she would listen to Marguerite's orders without fail. She helped pick off the mushrooms covering Luffy and burn them all off. She was as surprised as the others were when she found out that Luffy was male. She seems to respect Boa Hancock as any other Kuja would, due to the fact that she got on her knees and bowed to her. She also seems to be honorable, as she said it was her fault that Luffy was alive, as she helped get the mushrooms off and initially saved him from dying. Abilities and Powers She was seen accompanying Boa Hancock on the Kuja pirate ship after the two year timeskip, indicating that she has become strong enough to become part of the crew, since only the strongest warriors are allowed on the ship. Haki Like most, if not all, citizens of Amazon Lily, she is able to use Busoshoku Haki. History Amazon Lily Arc After they found Luffy, Sweet Pea and Marguerite went to wash Luffy after burning off the mushrooms that covered his body, during which she tried to pull off his "manhood", thinking it was a mushroom that survived being burned. When Luffy was placed within the island's prison, Sweet Pea kept his straw hat as a souvenir, prompting Luffy to reveal his rubber powers to take it back after regaining consciousness. During Luffy's execution, when Marguerite confessed to saving Luffy, Sweet Pea came forward too, and was turned to stone along with her. Luffy put her petrified form out of harm's way so that if there were a way to return her to normal, he could save her. After Luffy defeated the Gorgon Sisters, Hancock, at Luffy's request, changed the petrified Kujas back to normal. Sweet Pea enjoyed the party with Luffy. When Luffy left Amazon Lily, Sweet Pea and the Kujas bid Luffy farewell. Post-War Arc Sweet Pea and the other Kujas expressed great joy when Luffy returned. Return to Sabaody Arc At some point in the timeskip, Sweet Pea became part of the Kuja Pirates. They picked up Luffy from Rusukaina Island, and arriving somewhere close to Sabaody Archipelago, Sweet Pea bid Luffy farewell as he sailed to Sabaody Archipelago on a small boat. As the Straw Hats prepared to head for Fish-Man Island, the Kuja Pirates aided them by holding back the Marines. Sweet Pea saw Luffy's crew and started counting them. Wano Country Arc After the Shichibukai system was abolished, Sweet Pea was present in Hancock's throne room as a Marine fleet approached Amazon Lily. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, Sweet Pea and her fellow Kujas, Kikyo, Aphelandra, and Marguerite have a brief interaction with the Heart Pirates and provide them food while the men were treating a wounded Luffy. Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World Trivia *She is named after the flower sweet pea. **Her name is a parody of herself, as the sweet pea is a petite, pretty flower which contrasts to her large and extremely masculine figure. **In the language of flowers, Sweet Peas are a flower representing "blissful pleasure", referring to the act of departure with fond memories, which Luffy in the end managed to do because of the events surrounding her and the other two Amazons who found him. *In the anime, Sweet Pea is given a very masculine voice to mimic her appearance. This is reflected in the Funimation Dub as she is voiced by Doug Goodrich. References Site Navigation de:Sweet Pea it:Sweet Pea fr:Sweet Pea ca:Sweet Pea Category:Kuja Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists Category:Female Characters